Rise of the dragon
by tigoar
Summary: what happenes when a new player enters the scene. is he friend of foe?


RISE OF THE DRAGON

I don't own sailor moon, if I did this would obviously be in the manga.

I also dedicate this story to the artist Ranzab

Prologue

Things were not going as planned in the Negaverse. Queen Beryl looked at her subjects in anger; the scouts had destroyed another one. "So tell me why is it that at every turn we are thwarted by those pesky sailor brats?" She asked out loud and slammed her fist in irritation. None of her generals answered simply because if one did than it would mean their death. "Fools, how can you not defeat mere children, how…" She was cut short as her palace began to quake. "What?! What is happening?" She shouted again as jagged cracks began to open the floor. She stumbled forward and to an open balcony. "No, it can't be. He can't have awoken yet." She muttered as she looked at a mountain in the distance. On that mountain a symbol appeared and shattered. "No the prince of the dragon people has awakened, no he'll destroy me!" The queen said in fear as something large and ominous shot out of the now split mountain. "My queen what is happening?" One of her generals asked as he tried to keep his ground. "The dragon prince that was sealed in that mountain has finally broken his seal you fool. His race lived only for battle; the moon kingdom barely had the chance to seal him before we were sealed." A roar filled the darkened sky as lightning struck the ground, destroying what ever it struck.

Yet it all ceased as a knock came from the front gate, when unanswered the rap came again, only louder. Queen beryl trembled with each knock, as she made her way back to the throne. Still unanswered the doors flung open on their hinges and in walked an armored man, his face hidden behind an enlaced metal helmet. "So the queen still sits on her throne." The deep voice spoke from with in as the man started to walk forward. "Perhaps I should remove you, like my father wished." The queen tried to keep her grace as she spoke. "Hello, Dracarius, prince of the dragon clan people. What do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, a smile partially visible as a plan came to her mind. "I've come to wage war on you." He stated as he drew a claw hilted sword from his belt. "Perhaps you may wish to battle me, but I think I know of a far better group of warriors, that would better serve your purpose." The queen said as she put her finger together waiting for a reply. "So are they powerful?" The prince asked with a bit of curiosity. "Why yes they are, for they have defeated my monsters with ease." She said knowing she had him. "Very well, so long as your people do not attack me, I shall go and defeat them, but if they do attack me, than your kingdom will fall more so than that of the moon kingdom." He then turned about and began to move out but stopped. "What are they called?" He asked. "Why the sailor scouts, to find them you need only to cause destruction in the country of Japan." He then left the queen and her subjects alone. She said one final thing to her subjects. "You, I want you to keep an eye on him. I almost feel sorry for even them." She began to laugh then as the one she had pointed out left and followed the dragon prince to the planet earth.

Chapter 1

The first attack.

Serena sighed as she sat at her desk. 'Man I'm bored, why does he keep talking? All I hear is blah, blah, blah. I'm getting really hungry, wonder what's for lunch?' She sighed again as her belly rumbled. "Ms. Serena please answers the question." The teacher said and she jumped at the mention of her name. "uh, huh, huh, what was the ah, question again?' She asked. "What is the area of this rectangle?" The teacher said again as he pointed to a 3-d rectangle on the chalk board. "Um, 25?" She said guessing. "Nope, Amy." Amy stood up. "It is appocimently 32 kilometers." The teacher smiled at this. "Good, I'm glad some people are paying attention." She then glared at serenity as the bell for lunch rang. Serena and the rest of her friends got their lunches and sat beneath one of the trees out side. "You know Serena, I don't get why you couldn't even answer that question." Amy said as they sat down. "It's because I'm so hungry, and why'd she call on me?" Serena said back. "She called on you because you looked like you were asleep." Lita said as she began to eat out of her bento box. "Oh please, just because I have my head on my desk doesn't mean I'm asleep." Serena said as she began to eat into her own. "With you it's always a possibility." Rei said and the four sailor scouts began to laugh. "Oh, ha, ha, very funny." Serena said with a mouth full of rice.

Dracarious stood on the roof of one of the buildings as he looked at the people moving below. "These humans are interesting creatures, they always have to keep moving, but I also feel their need to fight." He smirked as he jumped from building to building heading to what he thought would be a good location. 'Perfect, this should get their attention.' He thought as he stopped at the center of a large intersection. At every corner was a large department store. "Lightning force!" He shouted as bright hot lightning shot from his hand and struck windows to the left, as they shattered people began to scream in fear of the falling glass. "Lightning force!" More of it shot out and struck the stores on the right. "Ground breaker!" He then smashed his hand into the ground creating a shock wave that made buildings in the area tremble. "Come out sailor scouts! Come and face me! Or I will destroy your entire city!" He shouted into the wind, as the people ran a small white cat stopped and looked back and spoke only to himself. "I'd better get the girls quick!" He then took off trying to head for the school.

The girls finished their lunch and were about to head inside when they felt the ground move beneath their feet. "Earthquake, get back from the windows!" Rei shouted as the girls moved away from the building. It stopped though in less than a minute. "What was that a 3.0?" Amy said as they looked them selves over for any damage. They waited for any more aftershocks when Artemis came racing out from the bushes. "Girls we need you, there is a monster less than two miles from here causing havoc, he caused the quake to happen." Serena almost smiled as she spoke. "Right lets get to work." They then transformed into Sailor moon and the sailor scouts. The girls then followed Artemis as fast as they could to where the attack was happening. They were surprised when they saw the armored man destroy a car with his sword, cleaving it in half. Sailor moon started it out. "Hey you, it's not nice, for what you're doing is wrong, and in the name of the moon we will punish you!" The man turned around and faced them.

Dracarious could barely contain a laugh when he saw the five girls. "Are you the sailor scouts?" He asked as he sheathed his sword. "That's right we are and we will defeat you horrible monster." At that he did laugh out loud. "You all look ridiculous, and to think that stupid queen can't defeat you. I guess that shows just how weak she is." He laughed again and pointed his finger at them. "Come at me one at a time or all at once, it won't matter anyway, for you will all be defeated by me."

Sailor Venus went first. "Venus love me chain!" She shouted as a chain of golden hearts encircled the mans hand. "Nice try, but no chain will hold me down." Dracarious said as he grabbed held onto the chain and pulled, moving with momentum he pulled Venus forward and began to move into a circle. She finally let go from the force and landed on her rear end. Dracarious smirked in his helmet. "Care to try again?" He asked as mars stepped forward. "Mars fire ignite!" Fire burst from her finger tips. "You think fire can stop a dragon clansman?" He said as the fire stopped and bounced around the palm of his right hand. Now it was Jupiter's turn. "Thunder crash!" She said as lightning shot and struck Dracarious head on. At the mention of the dragon clansmen Artimus thought, and now knew who they were dealing with. 'It can't be, they were all wiped out long ago. How can one still be alive?' He then shouted out to the girls. "Be careful! You can't fight him separately; you need to fight him all at once!" Sailor moon hit him with her tiara as mercury blinded him with her bubbles blast. Venus used her crescent beam and Jupiter moved to hit him with her supreme thunder clash. But it was to no avail it seemed.

"You can't even hurt my armor. Who have you been fighting all this time?" Dracarious said as the girls fell back. "Any idea girls?" Rei asked as the five huddled in a group planning their next move. That was when the rose struck the forearm of the armor. A crack appeared where the rose penetrated. Dracarious looked up and saw a man in a tuxedo and a mask standing on the top of a light pole. "You shouldn't pick on girls sir, its bad manners." The man said as he hopped down from the light pole. "It's tuxedo mask!" Sailor moon shouted as tuxedo mask pulled out his cane and crossed it with Dracarious's now drawn sword. "So one who can actually fight." Dracarious said smiling. "Hopefully you'll do far better than they did. They barely made me break a sweat." They began to swing their weapons at each other as the five watched from the side lines. Dracarious actually stumbled as tuxedo pushed him backwards. "Now girls! Hit the crack in his armor!" They focused all of their attacks at the crack on the arm.

It finally shattered and something happened. The arm and hand changed. Where the hand and fore arm had been was now an enormous four clawed scaled hand. The blue and silver scales sparkled in the light as Dracarious put his sword down. "You six surprise me finally, very few have ever been able to see part of my true form." He put his sword away then. "Grow stronger, for I wish to face you all again. Soon I will return to do battle." He then faded away and the scouts and mask left as well. All the while the one the queen had sent was watching. "He had them, why didn't he finish them off?" She thought as she got ready to go search for Dracarious, that was until the clawed hand grabbed her head. "Because, I see a great amount of potential in them, and I wish to let it out. So now we are going to help them, and you will now help me my new servant." Dracarious said as he turned the demon woman around. "But I only serve the queen, and no one else." She stammered knowing her death was coming. "Only serve the queen, eh. Well then we have to fix that then." With that he jabbed his other arm into her body where the dark power resided. He crushed it and put something new in its place. "Now you will serve me, and only me." He said dropping her to the ground. "But my dark energy? How will I feed?" She stammered up at her new master. "The same way the humans feed. Come now we have work to do."

Chapter 2

The new dojo in town.

"So my new master, where do you wish to start?" The monster asked as Dracarious took his helmet off. Underneath was a pale yet fresh face, he had black hair tied into a small ponytail in the back, and finally his eyes were that of light blue crystals. He almost smiled at her. "First we find s fitting home, and what are you called, do like to address people by their names." She spoke back then. "It is Adrasia sir." Now Dracarious did smile. "Good, now to get out of the rest of this armor." With that his exposed arm changed into that of a human hand and arm, his armor then became that of regular baggy t-shirt and jeans. "He then stepped out into the street and began to walk along the street. Adrasia followed close suit. They came to a closed and boarded building. "This is perfect; here I can have my dojo and my new home.

Adrasia looked at him in disbelief. "Why do you want to build a dojo? Are you going to lure people in and steal their energy?' Dracarious shook his head in anger. "Stop thinking like the negauniverse. I want that place so I can set my self up as a human. Besides, even I need to eat." He then began to tear off the boards to the windows and door. "But why, you're powerful, you could take what you want." She said to him again. "At what point did I say I pray on the weak? That would only bring me dishonor, with this I can teach the art of my people." He said as he entered the building. "But your evil! Those are what evil people do." She said trying one final time. He turned and glared at her. "Listen to me one last time, just because I enjoy a good fight, doesn't mean I want to just go out and take over the world." He then smirked at her. "Besides I have far better plans in mind."

With that he got ready to leave. "I'll be back later tonight, start cleaning, and no draining people." He said wagging his finger at Adrasia. "So where are you going?" She asked as she grabbed a cobwebbed broom and began to sweep. "To set my plan in motion, that and to find out what these scouts are like." He left then with out a sound. Adrasia just shook her head in disbelief.

After he had left, Dracarious had walked to the back of an alley. "Now where are you? You little minx, where are you?" He said out loud as he closed his eyes and began to focus. He could feel the one he was searching for. "Your lightning was succulent my dear Jupiter, and I've fallen for you." He said as he felt for her power. "Ah, so you're at a temple are you. Well then perhaps I should go for a charm. That and lay my charm on you." Dracarious then laughed at his little joke as he took off for the temple.

Chapter 3

Fantasies of the heart

The girls had regrouped at Rei's temple. Serena picked up Artimus by the back of his furry neck. "All right start talking. Just who are we dealing with?" She then gave her best glare at him. "Alright I'll talk, just put me down!" Artimus said as Serena dropped him onto the table. "What you are dealing with is a being that came from the negaverse. Long ago when the moon kingdom flourished on a mountain lived dragons." Mina interrupted. "You mean like the dragons that you slay with knights and capture fair maidens?" Artimus shook his head in the yes mode. "yes and no, these dragons loved to fight, at times they fought with the negaverse, but for the most part they left the moon kingdom alone, that was until they came looking for mates." Now Lita interrupted. "Mates?" Artimus continued. "Yes, and stop interrupting me. For some reason all dragons of the clan were male, and the only way for them to continue was to kidnap and make the ones they took into dragons. I still don't understand how one's even alive."

Rei looked at her watch. "Sorry guys but we need to wrap it up, I've still got to finish my chores, and we can talk more about it at school tomorrow." They got up and shuffled out, each felt a little depressed from their lost. Rei changed into her shrine maiden clothes and began to sweep. She sighed with her thoughts in turmoil. 'I can't believe we lost to someone like him. We just weren't strong enough.' Rei then heard some one coming up the steps. She stopped sweeping and saw a man coming to the shrine. "Excuse me but are you still selling charms?" The man asked as he made the top steps.

The Rei's birds sensed trouble from this one, they lept from their perches and were about to attack when they heard a voice in their brains. 'Hold your attack; I have not come for battle. Only to give advice, but be warned, attack me and your friend shall feel the pain you inflict on me.' It was Dracarious giving the birds their only warning. They stopped their attack as Dracarious held his arm out. Rei was surprised as the birds landed on his right arm and left shoulder. The man spoke again and startled Rei. "These are quiet nice and well tamed. So tell me are you still selling charms?" Rei spoke as she went to the store area. "Not normally sir, but I think I'll make an exception and open it for you. You see those birds only seem to like me, yet they came to you as well." Her friends flew off then and into the trees and Rei let the man look then. He picked one out as the bottom. "Courage?" Rei said as she took his money.

"You seem troubled." Dracarious said as he looked at the charm. Rei blushed as she spoke quickly. "Well, it's none of your business." The Dracarious smirked at this. "Oh, really? Well I always feel that asking a complete stranger their opinion of a matter might make all the difference." He said with what seemed like a wink. Now Rei blushed even deeper. "Well, I lost to someone today and it kinda made me depressed." Now Dracarious laughed at her. "Stop that! Why are you laughing at me?" She yelled now angry. "Because, what you fail to realize is that everyone looses at least once or more, all you need to do is keep trying. Remember try, try again." He then stopped laughing and handed the charm back to her. "Keep that, and remember to keep going even when things get tough." Dracarious then started to walk away and down the steps. Rei looked down at the charm in her hands, her heart felt better, but her head was confused. "Just who was that guy?" As Dracarious hit the bottom step he laughed. "One down and four to go."

Dracarious found another one at the library; she was reading books about dragons. He watched for a few minutes and then looked at some of the titles in the fantasy section. He finally picked one out entitled The Hobbit. Reading the back it caught his interest. "Mayhaps I'll read this one." He said as he went to the table that sailor mercury was reading at. She looked up as he sat down in the chair. "Oh, The Hobbit!" She exclaimed. "Oh, have you read it before?" Dracarious asked her as he flipped open the first page. "Oh, yes, the adventures of Bilbo Baggins, he battled the trolls, riddled with golem, and escaped smog the, uh dragon." He voice stumbled at the end as memories of earlier that day hit her. "Hm, so this little man beats a dragon eh?" He smirked at it. "Amazing what the power of thinking can do to those who don't have the brawn." He said as he turned a page. "But what if your brain can't out wit the one you're going against?" Amy asked him as he turned another page.

"Easy, you bluff and buy time until you figure out the weakness, take me for example, I'm a martial artist by profession, when I have to fight someone I don't understand I study them." What he had said was partially true especially when he had been in battle, but he decided to leave that out, less he would give himself away. "I see, so I just have to figure things out." She said and smiled at the man. "Thank you for the advice Mr. ah, what is your name?" He smiled mischief. "Call me Drake. Perhaps we will meet again." He then got up and began to walk away. After he had left Amy noticed that Drake had left The Hobbit behind.

He found Sailor Moon in her home next but right as he was about to find someway in he lost his nerve from her constant babyish crying and arguing. 'Maybe later.' He said as he turned around and started looking for sailor Venus. "Well I'm so sorry I've been getting bad grades, I'm so sorry I can't be the child you want me to be!" He walked faster at the sound of her voice. 'On second thought, not in this life time.' Dracarious then rounded the block running from the terrible noise.

He found Venus at her home as well, but all the lights were off. She had gone to bed. "Perhaps her dreams would be better." He said as he sat down outside and closed his eyes. Dracarious began to focus his mind and meditate to separate his mind and try and connect with hers. To the out side world he appeared asleep and out of it. A kid smiled as he came forward with something in his hand.

Mina had had a restless evening from the battle. Her rear-end still ached from being tossed. She finally fell asleep and began to dream. She was spooked the moment she saw him. It was Dracarious coming at her with his sword. Mina let out a scream as the sword began to come down. "Cut!" The sword stopped and mina looked up and saw a guy in a director's chair. "For the last time Venus, you're supposed to shout out Venus beam and strike him. We can't keep on like this." He then threw a script into the air and walked off. Now mina was confused, especially when Dracarious took his helmet off, revealing a thin lanky freckly faced boy. "Why are you so frightened?" The boy asked her as he sat down and took a drink of bottled water. "I mean you're the heroine, sure you can be afraid at times, yet there are also times when you need to fight when you are afraid, it's those times that your true character comes out and you leave the false you behind." He then smiled at her as he took another drink. She smiled back and looked at the still fuming director. "Sir I think I'm ready to try again."

Dracarious sighed a small bit of relief as he came out of his meditation. He got up as a boy and his mother came walking by. The boy pointed at him. "Mommy he's funny." She pushed her son along and scolded him. "Don't point at people." Dracarious made his way back to the dojo then ands entered. "It's looking better." He said to Adrasia and she tried to stifle a giggle when she saw his face. "Oh and what's so funny, every thing's going perfectly." He said as she burst out laughing and pointed at his face and then to a mirror. "Your face you mustached faced dummy!" Dracarious then looked at the mirror and saw that his face had been drawn on with a marker, two lines under his nose and the word dummy on his forehead.

Chapter 4

Coming of fighters

Lita was running late when Dracarious finally found her. 'Now to work my magic.' He thought as he spied her purse as she ran down the street. He threw a small shot at the strap and it snapped falling to the ground. Lita was so focused on her destination she didn't even notice her bag was missing. He went down and picked it up and ran after her. "Excuse me miss but you..." he didn't finish as Lita turned saw her bag in the guys hand, grabbed it and Dracarious's hand and went into a judo throw. He felt his body fling forward and into a table full of guys. "Take that you purse snatcher!" Now Dracarious was furious. "I didn't take it, I was returning it!" He got up, as did the ones that he'd been thrown on. "Wait you're that girl from before." One of the men pointed at her. "Oh, no you guys!" Lita cried out loud as both she and the purse snatcher were surrounded. "You think I've forgot the pain you brought me that time. That girl was the one who bumped me first. At least this time I have far more friends than even you can kick."

Now Dracarious grinned as he looked at the ten men that surrounded the two of them. "I think we need a truce girl. Names Drake Lee." Now Lita smirked. "Lita Kino." With that the four of the two men attacked. Dracarious grabbed the mans coming fist and jump kneed the exposed armpit. Drake felt the other one do a kidney punch. The man screamed in pain as teeth flew out of his mouth from a back hand. Lita was doing quite good herself as she gave a swift kick to the side of one man and followed with an elbow to the other guy's rib cage. Another one came forward with a knife; he didn't get to use it though as a chop to wrist made him drop it. Both continued to fight as their opponents dropped like flies until only the one man was left.

"Well now, I think you should apologize to the lady." Drake said as he cracked his knuckles. "Maybe later." The guy said as he ran off. Now drake turned and looked at Lita. "Now I believe you owe me an apology, for your good samaritan throw." He said mater of factly. Now Lita blushed simply because he was right. "Ok, I'm sorry for calling you a thief." She said. "And?" Drake said and held his hands on his hips. "And for throwing you." She then sighed. "So what are you a martial artist?" She said changing the subject. Now drake blushed for a moment at her. "Yeah, something like that, I have my own dojo but no students yet. You see I just got here." He said as they started walking. "Well maybe I'll stop by some time." Lita said and then looked at her watch. "Oh no! I forgot I'm running late!" She then got ready to run when drake grabbed her arm. "Wait, if you want to make it up to me, how about a date on Saturday at the amusement park?" Lita thought for a moment. "Sure what time?" Now drake seemed to ponder. "How about noon." Now Lita smiled. "Sure." She then continued to run. Dracarious sighed in happiness. "I'm in love, and it feels great!"

Chapter 5

The first date many more

Lita was actually nervous on Saturday when she met with Drake. It was simply the jitters just because it had been so long since she had been on one. They stopped though when she saw him. He was sitting on a bench reading a book. He looked up when she sat down. "Oh, good. You showed up." He put the book in his back pocket and got up. "Well let's have some fun." She replied and smiled. He smiled back and they began to ride some of the rides. Basically both enjoyed each others company. By the end of the day they found themselves on the ferris wheel, both of them sighed in happiness. "I love how the sky looks, after the sun finish's setting." Drake said as he looked at the fading sun. "You see the strength of the stars appear as if in defiance of the dark." Lita looked at the stars as they began to appear. "I see what you mean she replied." Now drake looked into her eyes. "So do you want to do this again sometime?" He asked her as they got ready to part ways. "Definitely." That was her reply as drake tossed a card at her. "It's where my dojos located at." He said and took off.

She came by later in the week as and saw one of his class's. Surprisingly there were ten students there. They were all doing katas following Drakes example. "Now what is the key to our style is what?" Drake said as he punched the air. "To protect those that need our help, to give mercy and let those we fight change their ways, to never prey on the weak because we feel weak." The boys and two girls said as they also punched the air. Lita smiled at him from the window. He noticed and stopped. "Ok, I think that'll be it for today. Bow and we're done." Drake said as Lita entered through the front. His students left then leaving the two of them alone. Lita went into a stance and they both began to spar. "You're pretty good at this." Drake said as he dodged he incoming punches. "You're not bad your self." Was her reply as he sent a few her way. Both stopped after thirty minutes and rested. "Let me get a shower in and we can go out some where to eat." Drake said as he went up stairs to the bathroom to shower.

They ate dinner and some boy asked if they wanted a picture taken and they agreed. Lita sighed as she looked at the picture when she got home and put it in a frame. Dracarious was happy as well as he stared at the moon. "Soon it will be time." He said. "I think it's time I enjoy the night air." Out side the dojo a large serpentine light blue scaled dragon flew out into the sky. In the sky Annie Stalmen and her mom were flying coach. She looked out the window and saw Dracarious in his true form. "Mommy look, dragons do exist." She said pointing just as Dracarious flew below the clouds. Annie's mother looked and saw nothing. "I'm sure they do." She said trying to humor Annie and went back to what she was doing. The dragon continued to fly and circle in the sky as the jet passed by.

Chapter 6

Suspicions

Lita and drake had been dating for close to a month now when a monster attacked by chance the place they had been at. Lita disappeared as the monster came and the scouts disappeared. It was a garbage can this time. The scouts appeared and went to fight it. Already Dracarious saw improvement in their abilities. At one point the monster got desperate as both the scouts and tuxedo mask got ready for the final attack. "Get back or I'll hurt this guy!" She threatened as tendrils wrapped around drake lee's body. He simply looked at her and stared at her. "Do you really want to do that?" He said making the monster hesitate as she recognized who drake was. It was too late for her to pull anything though as the scouts combined their powers and defeated it, turning the monster back into bagwoman.

Lita reappeared as the things settled down. "I saw you, you were brave!" Lita said hugging drake. "It was nothing." He replied and hugged her back. Tuxedo mask decided to follow this drake lee person. He saw the guy move swiftly into a building entitled dragon dojo. Mask continued to watch as drake went to a room on the second floor. He crept along the ledge and looked into the room that drake had entered. 'Must be his room.' He thought as he continued to watch. Drake now opened a closet and tuxedo mask saw both the armor and sword on a rack. "No, he's…" he didn't finish as he felt something sharp pierce the back of his neck. "Sorry bucko, but you've seen too much." A woman's voice said from behind as she removed the syringe from his neck. Now Dracarious opened his window as tuxedo mask fell forward. "I'll release you after my plans are done. You shouldn't have followed me." He said as he caught the falling man. "What plan? What are you going to do?" Mask whispered as his eyesight began to blur. "You don't need to know, but you will be here for about two days." Tuxedo Mask finally lapsed into unconscious.

It was the next day when Darien awoke from the drug. "Oh good, you're awake." Darien looked and saw it was the woman. "Now just so long you don't scream, I'm going to undo the gag. Ok? Ok." She then undid the bandana and removed the cotton piece from his mouth. "Why are you helping him?" He asked her and she laughed. "Who say's I'm helping him parsay? All I know is what my queen told me. And that was to follow his orders until she contacted me again." Now Darien was worried. "The queen? You mean queen Beryl? You're from the negaverse? Then that means..." darian sputtered as the true plan came to light. He didn't get to finish as the cotton was stuffed into his mouth again. The woman than shook her finger at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, now we can't let him find out he's just a pawn, after all how else will we be able to make him destroy the scouts?" She then laughed again and looked at Darien deeply with her eyes. "You know their on their date right now, the moment he gives her the charm then the plan of their entire downfall will begin." She then stuck him again with the drug.

Chapter 7

Day of change

Lita was so happy as she and drake continued to enjoy the boat ride. Lita was surprised when drake pulled a box from his pocket. 'He can't be asking to marry me, can he?' Was her thoughts as he gave the box to her. "Please open it and accept it as a token of my affection." He said to Lita as she opened the box. Inside was an ornament necklace with an ebony serpent curled around an ordain clear stone. "It's beautiful." She whispered as he put it around her neck; just as it touched her skin it glowed a dark green. 'Now you are mine.' Dracarious thought as he smiled at her. "It was a family heirloom from my father's side. My dear Lita you have stolen my heart and replaced it with your love, will you marry me?" Now Lita blushed from his question. "Well I, I, I…" before she could finish, her pager began to beep. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. It's an emergency." So drake rowed them in and Lita took off but heard drake as he yelled toward her fading form. "Please think about it!" She shouted back. "I will!"

Drake left the boat then and went to a payphone and called Adrina. "it's time to end this little farce, get him ready and meet me two blocks west from where the scouts will be." He then hung up and ran to where he had hidden his armor and sword. "My dear Lita, may you be happy after this is done." That was the final words as he placed the helmet on his head.

Sailor Jupiter found the sailor moon and her friends fighting another monster from the negaverse, this time it looked like a shopping bag. "Moon tiara!" Sailor moon threw her tiara and the bag monster screamed in pain as the projectile cut through it. "Thunder crash!" Jupiter was about throw her focused lightning power when something happened. The lightning just disappeared, so she tried again. "Thunder crash!" It happened again and something pulsed in her chest. "What's wrong?" Venus asked Jupiter as she used her love chain to tie up the bag. "I don't know, something's taking my power." She then fell to her knees as she felt more being drained. "What's happening?" She asked herself ash she looked at her hand. It was swelling in her glove! Suddenly the tips ripped as claws burst through and Jupiter saw that her hand had turned green as well.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" The evil force was defeated, leaving only the ordinary sales clerk behind. The scouts gathered around Jupiter then and they saw her hand. "I can't get a reading on what it is; only that something's draining your power and using to fuel this transformation." Amy said as she looked at her computer. "That's because I caused it." Dracarious said from his perch on one of the buildings. The sailors looked up. "It's that dragon guy!" Raye said as she pointed at Dracarious. He moved swiftly at them, only pausing for less than a second to pick up Jupiter and he was off again, running down the street. "Why are you doing this?" Jupiter asked before she fell asleep. "For love." He whispered back to her as he continued to run. 'You had best be ready Adrina.' He thought as he turned a corner with the scouts still in pursuit.

And Adriana was as Dracarious stopped, gave Jupiter to her, and grabbed tuxedo mask. He then continued running as Adriana with Jupiter disappeared into the shadows. He then stopped a few more blocks away and waited for them. The dragon prince turned around just as they stopped. "It's tuxedo mask! Where's Jupiter at?" Sailor moon said in anger. "She is safely with me. I will return this one to you, but know this; you most likely won't see her again. I have claimed her as my wife." He then laid tuxedo mask on the ground. "I bid you good day." He then jumped onto a car and then onto the top of a building. "Get back here!" Raye yelled as both Venus and mercury began to cry for their lost friend. Tuxedo mask awoke to a crying sailor moon. "Drake lee is Dracarious!" He blurted out and got up. "Come on before it's too late!" Then both he and the girls began to run to where drake lee's dojo was.

Dracarious stopped and changed into his human appearance as he entered through the back door of the dojo. Adrina and Lita weren't there though; which shocked him. "Where are they?" He asked out loud. What he got made him angry. An image of the queen appeared before him. "Why hello there Dracarious. Looking for something?" She asked him as his plain mouth became that of a snarl. "Where is she?" He asked as he flexed his fingers. "Why she's with me of course, I'm surprised how fast the change happened." Her image widened then revealing the now changed Lita. "If you destroy the scouts, then you will get her back." Dracarious said one final thing before the queen disappeared. "After I finish them, I'll be coming for her, and I'll be coming for you too." The queen laughed. "Sure you will, and I'll be waiting." She disappeared just as the scouts and tuxedo mask came through the door. Dracarious looked at them as he unsheathed his sword. "I am sorry for this." He said.

Chapter 8

Fall of the dragon

Queen Beryl stroked the neck of the chained dragon. "You know it's quite amazing what a person would do for love, isn't it dear?" She then laughed evilly and stroked the scaly skin again with her nails. "almost a shame that you two will die this day, you see even when he kills those scouts and sailor moon, he will be weaker and vulnerable to my servants, then with no one to stop me I will take the earth's life force!" It seemed that all hope was lost as Dracarious entered the palace; his armor was bent and cracked with a long jagged line running through the center of the helmet. "Ah welcome oh prince of the dragon clan, and how fared you against the sailor scouts? I see they have taken their toll on you." Beryl said as Dracarious tossed something in her direction. Four things hit the floor and slid to the queens' feet. Jupiter looked down and saw something that saddened her but also enraged her. It was the brooches that had been on mercury, venues, mars, and sailor moons uniforms.

"Are you satisfied, you heartless witch? I killed her only friends to release her from your shackles. Now release her or feel my wrath." Dracarious breathed from his mouth opening. "I think not, you foolish worm. Now kill him, and watch Dracarious as I slay your beloved." The queen said as subjects moved in to attack. "No!" Dracarious cried as he unsheathed his sword and smashed the first guard and continued to do so as the queens hand became long and sharp. Jupiter's eyes focused on the fighting warrior as he tries to slash his way towards her. One clubbed Dracarious's helmet and it finally broke off revealing Drakes face to Jupiter and her heart broke even more from the knowledge of who he was. 'Why didn't you tell me?' She wanted to ask as the queen came closer. Jupiter heard one thing as the queen went for the stab. "Lita! They still live, all of them! They still live!" It was Dracarious! He was pushing the queen's forces back. Jupiter felt the queens hand pierce her and deep searing pain flooded through her entire body as if a dark acidic poison had entered Litas heart. The queen turned from her work just as Dracarious brought his blade down. "May you suffer for eternity in the darkness of the abyss."

He then knelt down and looked in sadness as Jupiter became smaller as the dragonish form fell away and only the girl remained. He wept then, the salty tears running down his face and onto hers as he cradled her in his lap. "Only in death will they change to what they were." He whispered and let out a wail that filled the now silent palace. "I want you back, please…" Something whispered to him then.

"Is that what you want dragon of darkness and light?" Dracarious turned with her in his arms and faced the voice. Up in the now starry sky was the ghostly form of an ancient dragon. "Father, what should I do?" Dracarious asked the pale silver form. "We dragons have both the power to take life, but we can also give it. There is a sever cost though." The dragon said as it came closer. "I will pay anything, so long as she returns." The prince said as the dragons face filled his entire vision. "Even your very existence?" The dragon roared. "Even my very existence in this world or the next, I care not the price father, I only wish her to live." Dracarious said with a nod. "You will be erased from the minds of those you touched and the actions you have done, are you certain of this boy?" The dragon asked one final time. "More certain now, than I ever would have been, for my heart has known love that few ever feel in their lives. Even if she doesn't remember me, it will still bring me joy to have known that she will live." With that he hugged her as the dragon breathed on them both. "Very well, with this the dragon clan will be no more, for the final one has fulfilled his destiny." A bright colorful flame then bust from the enormous mouth and enclosed Dracarious and Lita.

Memories of his life flooded his mind as they disappeared from the world. The picture that he and Lita had taken changed to Lita and her friends smiling. The dojo changed back to an abandoned building as the shattered department windows became whole again. The ones he had helped were now back to bullying and being bullied. Even the dead queen returned. Now Dracarious felt his true form begin to float and dissolve in the air as Lita disappeared back to her home. Lita never even showed up at the amusement park or fought the men. The charm, The Hobbit, and many other things appeared back where they had been before Dracarious had touched them. Finally the mountain he had been sealed in became together, the fissures he had caused sealed up.

Epilogue

Lita yawned as she got out of bed. She smiled and looked at the picture of her friends. "Maybe I'll meet a cool guy like my old boyfriend." She said out loud as she opened a window and looked at the bright blue morning. 'I think today will be great day today.' She thought as she closed the door to her apartment and headed to school.


End file.
